Merr Sonn
Merr Sonn is a cold and barren world whose predominant ecosystem is a lifeless tundra. The atmosphere is thin over most of the world and unlivable upon the heights of its mountains. Once a colony world of Sienar, Merr Sonn has only two virtues: a ring of valuable minerals that encircles it, and a competitive alternative to the BlasTech line of weapons. The world is supported entirely through its industry, first mining materials from the rings of their world and then refining them and building weapons. History Merr Sonn was founded as a subsidiary body to Sienar and developed components for Star Ships. The fledgling colony broke away 50 years ago in a move that was considered barely legal and began the development of its now famous line of killing machines. Merr Sonn is known as being more "inventive" than BlasTech, developing strange weapons for the future. Recent Events President Olix Myr, the Bith lawyer who won Merr Sonn's freedom and served as its Senator, died recently of old age. He was widely suspected of illegal weapons research, and often accused of it before the Senate by Corellian leaders. His successor was Wilhuff Tarkin. At the beginning of the Clone Wars, however, Merr Sonn was quickly taken by the Blacks. Merr Sonn remained a Black world for several months until the Republic made a bold move and retook the planet. Merr Sonn has now benefitted from months of peace under the leadership of the Republic's Karin Madine Morrow. Government Merr Sonn is a direct democracy, and so all elections are by popular vote of the electorate. Thanks to Merr Sonn's history of domination by outsider corporations such as Sienar Fleet Systems, Merr Sonn has a strict rule: all Merr Sonn citizens must own Merr Sonn property in proportion to their wealth and pay property taxes accordingly. All Freeholders, rich and poor, have equal votes, though in practice the very influential may be able to sway the multitudes in ways the less-political could not. Current Leadership Merr Sonn is slowly recovering from the turmoil under the newly elected president, Karin Madine Morrow Planet Merr Sonn's orbit is filled with derelict ships and other space debris that can be stripped for useful industrial materials. It also boasts a ring of valuable minerals. Merr Sonn's solar rays can be devastating. Without ample atmospheric filtration, the harmful ultraviolet waves of the class IV star above will soon eat through non-specialized metal, let alone flesh. The thin atmosphere of the planet and the frigid nighttime temperatures are more than enough to drive most sentient life forms to seek shelter. If this is not enough, the howling winds of a Merr Sonn dust-storm will choke the life out of anyone else still lingering. Most sentients on Merr Sonn spend their time indoors or below ground, and those outdoor areas where people may travel are protected from the sun's rays by large, canopied shelters of every shape but of uniform color. Merr Sonn has three main regions: the Tuluk Basin, the Factory Corridor, and the Mountains. Tuluk Basin The Tuluk Basin is a painted red-and-orange bowl-shaped depression, created ages ago by the impact of something or other. It houses the the world's only sizable spaceport and is where its few sparse settlements are located. Factories The livelihood of most Merr Sonn citizens, its factories are very important. The Factory Corridor is home to Merr Sonn's three largest weapons producers: CombatDroid, AllTerrain, and BattleCraft. The buildings dominate the surface, towering dark and nearly-windowless. Most citizens live in the same factories where they work - there are no real residential areas of Merr Sonn. The factory corridor is loud, a cacophonous clang of blowing whistles, banging metal, whirring gears, beeps, boops, and zaps. The sky is masked by an industry-created atmosphere of sulfur, soot, and other waste which smells horrible. Mountains The mountains of Merr Sonn are heavily mined for the raw materials used in its weapons industry. They're also the location for many live-fire tests, and the hostile terrain here is marked in lower altitude by blaster scars. The atmosphere in the mountains is so thin as to be entirely unbreathable. Category:Archived Planets